A Special Hybrid
by Tay Yvonne
Summary: When Percy is fatally wounded, Juliet Cullen finds him and bites him. He falls in love with her and she is a hybrid. With a secret. I suck at summaries. Not for Percabeth fans, I support them 100% but not in this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Juliet. Everything else belongs to Rick Riordan and Stephanie Myers.**

**This is my first story, so bear with me.**

She ran, her golden locks flying behind her. Her instincts took over as she smelled the delectable scent of a lion. She lunged and sucked it dry.

She brushed the fur off of her off-white blouse and black knee skirt. Her off-white flats sunk lightly in the wet dirt.

The scent hit her like a slap in the face. No, it didn't smell good, like a human, but it smelled different. Like the ocean.

She raced towards the scent. The scene in front of her horrified her. A boy, no older than 17, laid in the grass, blood staining his orange shirt. He had jet black hair that fell over his eyes a little, and dim sea green eyes. A long scratch ran from his left shoulder across to his right hip.

He looked at her. "Calypso?"

She was shocked. _How did he know my mother?_ "No. My name's Juliet. Juliet Cullen."

He looked up at her as she kneeled down beside him. "Are you an angel?"

She laughed lightly. "No."

He closed his eyes, and she panicked. She felt a need to protect this boy, to see his smile. So, she bit down on his wrist.

He screamed in pain, which made Juliet feel guilty. She quickly dialed her grandfather's number. He picked up on the first ring. "Hello?"

"Grandpa, it's Juliet," Juliet said into the phone. "I found a boy dying. I didn't know what to do, so I bit him." She bit her lip, scared that she did something wrong.

"It's ok, Juliet. It was the right thing to do. Where are you?"

"I'm in the meadow, behind the river," Juliet said. The boy screamed again.

Soon, her family arrived and they took the boy to the house. Carlisle sewed up his cuts and wounds.

All of a sudden, a loud growl could be heard from outside. Juliet looked out to see the wolf pack in the backyard. She gulped.

Her father looked out the window as well. "Don't worry, Juliet. They'll understand."

She nodded, though the comforting words of her father, Emmett Cullen, could not keep her from worrying.

She walked out with her Dad and uncles to face the wolves.

Sam came out in his human form. "You broke the treaty."

"As far as I know, the treaty was broken when Jacob imprinted on my daughter," Edward said.

Sam looked dumbfounded for a second. "Well-"

Juliet cut him off. "He was dying. What was I supposed to do?"

She then turned on her heel and walked gracefully back into the house.

* * *

~3 Days Later~

Trapped in pain, Percy cried out. Someone grabbed his hand and comforted him, but the fire still raced in his veins. What was happening? Was he in the Fields of Punishment? He had thought he would be a hero, dying for his friends. But, Hades always did hate him.

The hand let go. The pain started to escape from his veins, but it was headed for his heart. The pain was worse than the River Styx. Worse than anything.

Slowly, the pain faded. Percy was left with the memory, but that's it.

He opened his eyes to see a man with blond hair around his 30's looking at Percy, making sure he didn't do anything drastic. Percy took a deep breath. Scents he had never been able to smell in his old life flooded into his nose. One stood out. Moonlace, mixed with vanilla. It was enticing, but not like food. He slowly sat up and looked for the owner of the scent. His eyes landed on a whole family of pale people with gold eyes and beautiful features. His eyes stopped on a teenage girl with gold hair and light blue eyes. She wasn't as pale as the others, and her eyes were... human.

"What's going on?" Percy asked.

"Juliet found you after you were attacked by an animal. She bit you, and now... you're a vampire," the blonde man explained. A what?

"You're probably thirsty. I'll take you out hunting," a buff man with brown hair and, of course, gold eyes said.

Percy nodded as he felt the burn in his throat. The others watched his every move, making sure he didn't attack anyone.

He followed the man out into the forest. "My name's Emmett, by the way," he said.

"Percy."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Juliet.**

Back at home, Juliet sat in her room, caring for the moonlace her mother gave her.

She thought of her real father, Joham. He made the mistake of falling in love with Calypso. When Juliet was born, Joham was gone. So she left Juliet on the doorstep of the Cullens, where Rosalie and Emmett adopted her.

A knock at the door startled her. "Come in."

It was the boy from earlier. Percy. "Um, hi. Can I come in?"

"Sure," said Juliet. "So what's up?"

Percy looked nervous. "I just wanted to say, thanks. For saving my life."

Juliet grimaced. "You shouldn't thank me. This isn't a fun life, living forever. If I had a choice, I wouldn't have wanted this."

"What do you mean? You saved me from going to the Under- I mean dying," Percy said nervously.

Juliet chuckled. "Don't worry, I know you're a demigod. I'm one too."

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah. My mother's Calypso," she answered.

"Cool. My dad's Poseidon," he said.

"So, what's it like being a kid of the Big Three?" Juliet asked.

"Dangerous and demanding," he chuckled.

Juliet laughed. "Yeah. It must be. The last child of the Big Three I ever met was Duke, son of Zeus. He was so conceited."

Percy looked at her confused. "When did you meet him?"

"Back in 1938, before World War II," Juliet said. He gave her another confused look. "I was born in 1931," she explained.

"So, Edward told me that some vampires and hybrids have powers. Do you?" he asked.

"Yes. I can switch bodies with someone and see what they see and hear what they hear. I can also change my appearance, which is my godly power," she explained. Percy nodded.

"Edward thinks I have a power. He thinks I can sense danger, along with water-based powers from my dad," he said/ It was Juliet's turn to nod.

She noticed how close their hands were. He seemed to notice too.

That was the beginning of a beautiful romance. Thanks to Aphrodite.


End file.
